


Cannibalism 101

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human Lewis - Freeform, Human Zed, M/M, Zed just swears a lot, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-School AU. Zed starts a fight; Lewis arrives just in time to end it. Short Zed/Lewis drabble, no established relationship, it's basically just Lewis teasing Zed. The rating is for curse words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibalism 101

**Author's Note:**

> My god this fandom needs this ship. If nobody else is going to; I'm going to have to start to fill the void for it. Named after one of the game's soundtracks bc I couldn't think of a title. Enjoy!

Throughout what must have been his eighth cigarette of the day, Zed had been competing in what had turned out to be a pretty long staring contest with a trio of jocks leaning against a wall away from the lamppost he was currently stood under. Zed was beginning to feel irritated by the way they kept staring, before turning away and talking about him under their breath, it was irritating him just as much as the hot sun was beating down on his leather vest, encasing him in an uncomfortable heat. He was so sick of this shit, he surely thought that most people would’ve grown up about it by now and just refrained from starting fights over such pointless things as appearance.

As he brought the cigarette to his lips to take the last few drags he suddenly leaned up off the lamppost and yelled across and the guys sporting the San Romero jackets. 

”WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WHISPERING? YOU FAGGOTS SCARED OF SAYING IT TO MY FACE?”, Zed yelled maliciously, beginning to advance on the trio of young men who jumped slightly upon being yelled at and turned to face the redhead punk, quickly regaining their composure. The tall brunette leaned off the red-bricked wall and moved himself in front of the other two blond footballers so that they were flanking him on either side. 

”Talking about how you’re such a freak, guyliner” the brunette said, frowning at Zed who was now walking closer, at about five metres away. The blonde footballer with short cropped hair stepped forward a little, with his arms folded,

”You think you can take on the three of us, you scrawny little shit?”

Zed could feel the adrenaline building inside him. He felt excited as the muscles in his arms and legs began to ache, wanting to punch and thrash as much of these guys as possible for some form of release. He smirked a little before stamping out the end of his cigarette under the heel of his heavy DMs, before closing the final gap between them, to stand no closer than a metre away from the brunette. The redhead may have been incredibly lean and skinny but he was still above average height and took incredible pride in being able to look down, if only by a few centimetres, at the brunette in front of him.

”Cut the crap, you’re about to start a fight you can’t win”. 

Zed insults irked the brunette somewhat, who instantaneously pulled his arm back to launch a punch intended to hit the punk in the face. However Zed was ready for this, weaving under the jab to his left before coming back up again and landing a solid right hook to the side of the brunettes jaw, making him stagger slightly. Quickly the redhead grabbed him by the shoulders winding him with a knee to his abs before pushing him back lightly and kicking him square in the chest, sending the brunette flying backwards onto the stone floor, landing with a thud and a small groan.

Zed laughed, before flipping the trio off with his middle finger.

The taunt succeeded in riling up the other two footballers who had just watched their friend hit the floor, however this time the punk failed to dodge both the two standing footballers attacks and took a heavy hit to his jaw. However the punk barely flinched, much his attackers shock and launched an immediate counter-attacking roundhouse kick. By this time their brunette friend had picked himself up and joined back in with the fight, a large red patch, which was sure to bruise tomorrow, already adorned on the left of his jaw. 

Zed wasn’t a bad fighter by any means, ten minutes into the fight they had gathered a small crowd of students who were watching and cheering. All the fighters were bearing bruises and scuffs from the ground and Zed had seemingly immobilised two of the footballers and was now just fighting one of the remaining blondes, however he was losing pretty badly. 

”Ooft” Zed let out a sharp exhale as he hit the floor, for what must’ve been the eighth time now, he clenched his teeth and groaned slightly, as a shadow fell over him. He glared up at the footballer defiantly, the blonde however just grinned before stomping down hard on Zeds fingers.

”FUCK!” the punk screamed, as his eyes spread wide open, holding his damaged hand with his good one as the jock removed his trainers from his fingers. He quickly checked them, luckily none of them seemed to be broken, but he rapidly realised the disadvantage of being on the floor and tried to get up, only to have a sharp kick delivered by the blondes heel onto his chest, sending him back down.

”Skinny little prick” the blonde taunted, not removing the foot from Zeds chest which was currently holding him down. 

The punk glared back up, daggers present in his stare at the other footballer, wondering what would happen if he pulled the blondes feet out from under him. When suddenly something completely unexpected happened;

out of nowhere a male figure clad in black leather suddenly grabbed the blonde by his hair, holding him in place while a fist smashed into his face. Then his hair was released and an incredibly powerful punch caused a nasty crunching noise to be heard in the blondes jaw, raising a low moan of pity from the crowd, before the footballer fell back and hit the floor, lying completely still.

Zed watched all this happen, but only now did he realise his jaw was hanging open as he stared at the individual on the floor, who was lying seemingly lifeless, he had probably just been knocked out. The punks eyes then traced up the tight leather trousers and jacket of the newcomer to the fight, before he locked his own blue eyes with the stare of two brown ones. As he saw the guys tall black hair, recognition clicked in his brain as he registered the other guy to be Lewis Legend.

Before any further fighting could happen the crowd cheered at the jocks loss, bursting into laughter and ridicule as it followed the footballers who scraped their fainted friend off the floor and began to take him to the nurses office, as the rest of the crowd of students headed off to their next class.

Meanwhile Lewis and Zed were left in the courtyard all alone. Zed currently still lying on the floor, before he suddenly felt overwhelmed with anger,

”What the fuck did you do that for? I had that dickwad right where I wanted him!” the punk yelled up at Lewis, sitting up on his elbows, surprised when he found Lewis squatting down incredibly close to him, he quickly remasked his face with a frown.

Lewis looked over the punks body, making Zed feel a little self-conscious, before looking back into Zeds pale blue eyes.

”I heard screams, thought there was a chick who needed rescuing” he said as his black lips curved into a smirk.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Zed replied bluntly;

”You just ruined my fight”. He spoke evenly, because it was true, he wanted to emerge as the sole victor, not some kind of pussy who only won because his band-mate had stepped in to save him at the last minute like some kind of goddamn damsel in distress.

”That guy was about to kick your ass, babe” Lewis said calmly, his familiar casual flirtation making the punk flinch slightly. Even though Zed knew Lewis didn’t mean any of it because he would flirt with anyone vaguely good-looking and he only did it because Lewis had his head stuck up his own ass, it still bothered him when he said it, maybe because they were both guys. But the weirdest thing about his casual flirtation with him was that somehow it didn’t seem to damage Lewis’ raging masculinity. Upon seeing Zed flinch, Lewis’ eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle and the smirk on his face grew slightly.

Zed clenched his teeth and began trying to stand up, Lewis moving to help him, his right arm going round the punks small waist lifting him to his feet. The punk swore and struggled to get out of the others grip, tugging at the arm currently wrapped round his lower back, he felt his cheeks going slightly pink to his utter disgust and he glared daggers into the amber eyes of his friend.

”I don’t want your pity, nor do I need it” the punk said, folding his arms and leaning away from the other who hugged him close with the one arm, the familiar smell of worn leather and dry ice entering his nostrils. Lewis then let go and took a small step back,

”You’re welcome doll, any time you need me” he said, putting his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, looking down into Zeds eyes. Because while Zed was tall, Lewis was and always had been, a few centimetres taller, which was another small fact about the leather-clad rocker which never failed to irk the punk.

Despite the last comment Zed sighed, feeling the bruises on his ribs ache pleasantly, before he also stuck his hand into the pocket of his leather vest, fishing for his lighter. He then began searching for cigarettes, patting down all his pockets before cursing and looking back up to Lewis who hadn’t moved or removed the upturned smile off his lips.

”Lend me a cig?” he asked hopefully, to which Lewis nodded, 

”Come round the back with me” he offered, before turning and beginning to walk towards the school building. Zed shrugged before following him, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do, other than class…but that was never essential.

Lewis had led them both to a spot that was so far ‘round the back’ Zed wasn’t sure if they were even on school grounds anymore, it was far out of the back of the school past the playing field, round the back of the sports changing rooms and near a small crop of trees, providing them with shade. The two were smoking together and idly filling the silence with conversation, when Zed twisted his fingers to move the cigarette in between them and hissed a little in pain, almost dropping the smoke he was holding.

Lewis looked from Zed to his hand, “Recent injury?” he asked, taking a drag from his own cigarette,

The punk frowned and held the cigarette between his lips while he inspected his injured fingers again, 

”Yeh” he murmured through the cigarette, as he tweaked each finger individually, checking for pain.

”Let me see” Lewis said, stamping out his cigarette underneath his heel and moving to take Zeds left hand in his own, for inspection. The punk quickly snatched his hand away and took a few steps back, removing the smoking cigarette from his lips in his right hand and blowing out a wall of smoke.

”Fucks sake Lewis, I’m fine” Zed snapped, irritated already at Lewis’ normal touchy-feely behaviour. 

Lewis shrugged; “I was just interested” he said bluntly and the punk rolled his eyes before reluctantly handing over his injured fingers for inspection, taking another drag from his cigarette and looking off to his right, thinking about how needy the rocker was.

Instead of merely taking Zeds hand in one of his own to look at, Lewis wrapped both of his large hands around the punks long fingers and began to gently massage them. Zeds heart skipped a beat, it felt really nice and he felt himself suddenly becoming very hot from the intimate touch. Blushing he turned back around to glare at Lewis, but he was concentrating on the injured hand. The redhead was about to ask Lewis why he was being such a creep today but the rocker spoke before him,

”Just tell me when it hurts” the black-haired one said, continuing his massaging of Zeds hand. Zed muttered under his breath, putting the cigarette back to his lips, hating how Lewis’ hands on his actually felt good. Suddenly Lewis squeezed a large bruise on his fingers, causing Zed to yelp and drop the cigarette to the floor.

Lewis meanwhile smirked at Zeds reaction, “Does it hurt?” he asked, causing the punk to quickly look at him in shock again, 

”Fuck, of course it hurts!” he spoke hurriedly, sharply retracting his hand and holding it, before hiding his slightly flushed face by pretending to look for his fallen cigarette. Of course it had hurt, his hand had already been trampled less than an hour ago…although he couldn’t deny that there was something pleasant about how the pain had shot up his arm, aching and throbbing in the best way. Zed quickly tried to focus on something else as his mouth watered a little from the sensation.

He heard Lewis chuckle behind him as he picked up the cigarette off the floor, 

”Sure” he said. Refusing to make eye contact Zed smoked the last drags of the cigarette, that hadn’t been worth scraping back up off the floor, before stamping it out. 

”I better get to class” Zed muttered, which he knew was an incredibly poor excuse for himself but suddenly he did not trust himself to be around the other. The punk felt almost uncomfortably hot, and not because of the sun which was hidden behind the trees. Lewis stretched against the wall of the changing rooms with his hands behind his head. The punk found his eyes drawn to the pale skin of Lewis’ stomach as his leather jacket lifted too, the rocker’s eyes flashed as he noticed. Zed realised he was staring and shook his head as Lewis lowered his arms and searched his pockets.

”I’ll be seeing you, babe” Lewis said, through the filter of a new cigarette he was lighting, looking up into the leaves of the nearby trees he was smoking under.

Zed felt his fists clenching in irritation, the pain from his left hand going up his arm. Why was Lewis such a constant tease? Worse still, why did it affect him? It always had, ever since they met, Zed had just thought he’d get over it as they became closer, but in reality the attraction he felt towards Lewis just seemed to be increasing. Eventually he’d get over it, and eventually Lewis would give up and stop flirting with him. After all, Lewis flirted with everyone, there was no way this little tease was serious, he’d only make a fool of himself by reacting to it. He thought to himself as he turned to walk away, completely unaware that Lewis’ eyes followed him all the way, until he was completely out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was ok! Just a short drabble I wrote years ago and never posted! It's not perfect I know but this fandom is so empty I'd feel bad if I didn't share it! I've just always had this idea in my head of Lewis flirting with Zed calling him pet names and this happened. Also I have a feeling Zed is a bit of a sadist if his quote in the game is anything to go by (think it's something like "You think that hurts? I just jizzed a little! xDDD), so I threw that in there with the finger injury! 
> 
> Also sorry not much happens between them but I do have more fics for this ship that I'm working on! :DDDD Leave me kudos and comments if you liked it; it will be much appreciated! <3 I don't know if I'll add more chapters to this or not; I'll say no for now, don't want to make any false promises but it has potential xD


End file.
